


【ND】Puppy Eyes

by imfuckinglovely



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfuckinglovely/pseuds/imfuckinglovely
Summary: 粮食向。但丁养崽。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	【ND】Puppy Eyes

不是什么大扫除，如果是的话但丁是绝不可能放尼禄出门偷懒，而他一人留在家辛苦干活的。况且早在尼禄刚会走路的时候他就尝试性地往小男孩手里塞了块洗碗巾，以一种半魔人独有的天真希冀着这个刚满周岁的婴孩可以替他做点家务，虽然这个计划在初始阶段就因尼禄在洗手池里玩出了一整个厨房的泡泡而告终，但是但丁并没有就此放弃，要不是蕾蒂发现得早，他还会继续训练尼禄在听到敲门声时用他那两条走起来摇摇晃晃的小短腿跑去门口替他扛来披萨盒。

几年了？但丁用手指敲了敲自己的下巴，回想着当年刚把尼禄抱回事务所时的情况。他记得很清楚，蕾蒂在他窝在事务所的椅子里发霉时闯了进来，以一种吸血鬼第一次看见太阳的兴奋和急切拍着他的脸叫他快点跟她走。“我觉得他是，非常可能是……但是我不能百分之百确定，你快跟我走一趟！快点快点！别拿叛逆了不是叫你去打架！”他被抓着胸前的枪带拖出门，直到蕾蒂让他坐上摩托车的后座都是一脸的茫然，一路上吃着风想问清楚到底是什么，而回答他的都只有“闭嘴！到了你就知道了！”他们在一片废墟似的居民区里停了车，蕾蒂带着他绕过一段迷宫似的路线，最后在一户人家的房前敲了敲门。“到了，就是这儿！”开门的是一对中年夫妇，他们和所有不知放弃的人类一样，在特米尼格塔消失后开始重建过去的生活，甚至还收养了一个被遗弃的孤儿。但丁秉住呼吸，心脏砰砰直跳，脚步不由自主地放轻放缓，但越是靠近那张婴儿床却越是平静，像是有只活塞芯杆随着距离的缩短排出了注射剂中的全部空气，他的猜测、他的怀疑、他的预感和他的不确定朝着四个方向拉扯着他的心脏，反倒拉平了那张颤动的跳床。

那个襁褓睡着一个有着银白色胎毛的婴儿。

“我们在那个塔升起来之前遇到了一个穿着蓝色风衣的男人，很少见的银色头发，只要见过一次就绝对不会忘。”趁着前来叨扰的两位年轻人面面相觑，房子的女主人开始加以解释，“他把这个孩子交给我们，说是麻烦我们暂时照看一下，过段时间就会回来抱走。不过，已经过了这么久，我猜他是不会再回来了……”她看着依然紧盯尼禄的但丁，“他告诉我们这个孩子叫尼禄，很好的名字，不是吗？而且这个孩子勇敢得叫人吃惊，我们抱着他躲避城里的恶魔时，居然一次都没有大声哭闹过。和其他同年龄的婴儿相比，他吃得多，力气也大，抓住点什么的时候，我一个成年人都差点抢不过。”女人笑了起来，“我和我的丈夫一直没有孩子，想着就这样收养他也很不错，但是我看到你的头发颜色……你们，是一家人吗？”

“……”但丁没有回答，像是完全没听到女主人的声音，只是伸出一根手指，犹豫但平稳地探向尼禄肉乎乎的脸颊。维吉尔，这是你的孩子吗？他在心里呼唤，峡谷里荡起回声，然而答案呼之欲出——尼禄像是受到了血缘的吸引，忽然从睡梦中睁开了眼睛，他咯咯笑了起来，仿佛那双看世界还不甚清楚的眼睛真的认出了什么，他的小手动了动，然后张开。但丁的食指被握住，一缕电流自此而始向全身流过。

“是的，我是。”但丁听到自己的声音，握惯武器的双手在尼禄身侧比划了好几下都不知道该怎么把他抱起，“我是他父亲的……兄弟。”

抱走的过程十分顺利，但回到事务所后却是一顿鸡飞狗跳，但丁自己就是个刚刚成年的孩子，而蕾蒂比他还要小上两岁，虽说那对夫妇把尼禄的奶粉、衣服和其他小东西都送给了他俩，甚至还把婴儿床一并打包赠送，但不代表他们两个人猎魔高手就能照葫芦画瓢。蕾蒂慌张地几乎要和尼禄一起大哭，抱着想要吃奶的男孩怼向但丁没穿上衣的胸口。

不过这都是过去时了。但丁打开事务所里的又一个柜子，继续趁尼禄跑出去撒野的空当里清理闲置物品。现在的尼禄除了总会拿着木头剑在他面前瞎比划，简直哪里都好，乖巧懂事，还会替他收集外卖盒上的兑换卡，攒下十个换一份免费的十二寸披萨。

这是什么？他从柜子深处掏出了两大包没开封过的袋子，放在手里辨认了一下便扔到了地上。为什么还有纸尿裤？还是两大袋？尼禄都快十岁了，早就用不上这个了。那些小衣服小玩具倒是可以留着做个纪念，不过纸尿裤和过期了的屁屁霜什么的就只会占地方。

“但丁！但丁！”事务所的大门被撞开，男孩一路冲进了但丁怀里。

“嗯？”但丁回头，有些惊讶，没想到尼禄居然也有不需要他出去喊就能自己主动提前回来的时候，还气呼呼的，像是在外面受了一肚子的委屈。

他稳住尼禄的肩膀，心情复杂地理了理他过长的头发，虽然知道造成这个的都是自己的错——之前他一直嫌小孩子理发麻烦而诱骗尼禄剃光头来着，直到一年前尼禄才识破了他的妄图，自此之后就再也不肯让剪子靠近他的头，一头银发长得像个女孩子。如果让他穿个黑斗篷再拿个什么利器，剪刀怪看了都会误以为是自家的幼崽。

如果剪刀怪有幼崽的话。但丁在心里补充。

“怎么了？打架打输了？”

“他们说我是没有爸爸妈妈的野孩子！”尼禄跺脚，急红了眼，扯着但丁外套可劲地摇。他之前以为蕾蒂是他的妈妈，但丁是他的爸爸，经过那位黑头发的巫女后裔否认后又以为“但丁”就是“妈妈”的意思，直到但丁听见他问别的孩子“这是你的但丁吗？”才终于纠正回他的认知偏差。

“但丁，我真的没有爸爸妈妈吗？”

“唔……你的爸爸就是我的哥哥，你是在说我没有哥哥吗？”

“可我的妈妈呢？我是不是没有妈妈？”

“你的妈妈……”但丁托起下巴，眼睛瞟向左下方，努力地思考起来，“我还真不知道老哥和谁生的你，或许你真的没有妈妈？……哎呦！”

尼禄生气了，请但丁的肚子吃了结结实实的一头槌，然后攥着小拳头要把地面跺穿似的跑了出去。但丁捂着肚子，看着事务所摇晃的大门无奈地耸耸肩。他向来不是哄孩子的好手，也不擅长向尼禄撒谎，要是尼禄真因为这个生了气而离家出走，他只能算这个小子有本事然后再挨家挨户地找。

还能有什么办法呢？但丁叹气，归拢了下地上即将要进入垃圾桶的婴儿用品继续打开下一个抽屉。他知道尼禄是个倔脾气，就算他跟着冲出去追在后面也没法把这小子绑回来，只能等他过了那个倔劲才能有回旋的余地。就像他小时候会在饿极了的时候拼命吮吸但丁的乳头，力气大到但丁怀疑就算自己当时松开手，尼禄也能凭着嘴巴上的吸力把自己挂在他的胸口。而且即便但丁迅速把奶粉冲好、奶嘴戳到他嘴边，他也不会循着奶味转换方向。像是打定了主意觉得自己再吸吸就能吃上饭一样让但丁的乳头红肿到头痛，必须等他倔够了吸够了才会松开，抱着奶瓶重新吮起来，还顺带踢他一脚。

但丁以为自己得像之前那个丢了狗的男人一样用自己的声音喊彻整个红墓市的夜晚，但他再次没想到的是，尼禄居然没等到晚饭就回来了，小脸脏兮兮的，还握着一把不知道从哪采来的花。

“但丁，我把他们都打赢了！”他的身高还不到但丁的胸口，离但丁太近时说话必须要抬着头，他把花捧给但丁，邀功似的仰着脸让但丁用拇指擦上面的灰，整个人都喜气洋洋的，笑得像一只浑身透光的小南瓜灯，“我想通了，没有爸爸妈妈就没有爸爸妈妈，反正我跟你一起生活，我只要有你就够了！下回他们再敢说你没有哥哥，我就接着揍他们！”

这真是……但丁很想劝自己说你才刚刚三十岁还有着相当帅气的欺骗性外表不要现在就成为只知道自己孩子很可爱的“傻妈妈”，但他心里的那块棉花糖还是在尼禄亮晶晶的蓝眼睛里化成了一滩软趴趴的糖水，他抱起尼禄亲了两大口，又用新长出来的小胡茬去蹭男孩的脖子。他觉得尼禄长大后要是把这些甜蜜又可爱的话都说给女孩子，那肯定很不得了，但谁都想不到尼禄成年后也只会对但丁这样全心全意地喜欢，就像尼禄从来不知道自己差点被但丁抛弃过一次。

是的，他差点被但丁抛弃过一次。那是但丁抱回尼禄一个月左右之后的事，原本自由散漫惯了的恶魔猎人终于在又一次断水断电还要给尼禄冲奶粉换尿布时爆发了脾气，他对着不肯运作的洗衣机一阵乱打乱踢，险些因为胸中的郁积而进入魔人形态。他不是在生气这个孩子给他带来的麻烦，而是恼怒于自己根本就没有照顾好自己家人的能力。

“我打算把他送走，蕾蒂。”他说，语速很快，“你知道的，我对这种会大哭大闹的小孩一向没有什么耐心，而且我也不觉得自己能把他好好养大。”

“你忍心？”

多么简单的质疑。但丁低头，不敢回答，也不敢看向蕾蒂，连那个相框都被他倒扣在桌上。他像第一次看见尼禄时伸出手指，而这一次却在碰到男孩时烫到了似的猛地回缩。他觉得自己的心脏是破碎镜子里倒影的天空，尼禄每眨一次眼睛它就会多碎开一瓣，然后同老旧的墙皮一片一片向下剥落，“别这么看着我，臭小子。”他拿手去遮尼禄的眼，移开后发现男孩依然亮晶晶地看着他，还咯咯地笑起来，举起两只小短手想要抱他，对自己即将被抛弃的命运一无所知，还以为男人在和自己玩“突然消失突然出现”的游戏。

“在佛杜纳有一家能收养小孩的孤儿院。”

“我知道，我在你桌子上看见过关于那儿的信息。”

“我觉得那里不错，一个海岛，没有太多的恶魔侵袭，而且离红墓市有点距离，他长大以后可以回来找，也可以不。”

“所以——”蕾蒂挑起一边眉毛，“你这是决定了？”

“我觉得他们会比我照顾得好，尼禄在那里可以更好地长大。”他看着蕾蒂的眼睛，好像说出来就可以加强自己的底气，即便那对异色的瞳孔写满了不赞同，眉毛逐渐拧起愤怒，“说真的，蕾蒂，你真的觉得我能养好他吗？我是个恶魔猎人，总在接些杀恶魔的工作，难道我要抱着一个孩子去那些危险的地方吗？我打架的时候尼禄应该放在哪？旁边的地上吗？我该怎么照顾好她？一旦有恶魔趁我不注意去偷袭他怎么办？”

“明明这些我都可以帮你，你出去的时候就把他交给我，我外出的时候你就留在事务所，反正你对委托向来挑剔，但赚来的委托金总能够维持生活！”

“可是——哎！”但丁急躁地泄气，把尼禄放到桌上后抓着头发踱步，把背后的那两把枪拔出来看了眼又插回，狠狠挠了两下后脑勺后向两侧用力地甩手，“可是你也不能一直帮我！我知道你会说反正我已经欠你很多了，你不介意再欠得更多，但是我介意！”他的声音逐渐提高，“而且尼禄再长大些该怎么办？他要是问起自己的父母该怎么办？我怎么和他说起维吉尔？他也有着斯巴达的血液，我是该教他如何使用自己的恶魔之力，还是让他像一个普通小孩那样长大？这些呢！这些你要怎么帮我？我又该怎么做！”怀里的孩子像是感受到了两人的怒气，受了惊地开始扯起嗓子大哭，像是出生时第一次睁开眼那样对整个世界感到陌生，但是但丁现在已经注意不到这个了，他的声音早已盖过尼禄的哭泣，几乎喊红了自己的眼睛。“我要把他送走，明天就走！”

“但是他需要家人，你也需要！”蕾蒂大喊着跺脚，像是要用眼睛驱动卡琳娜·安一样死死地紧盯但丁的反应，她在心里咒骂这个银头发的半魔最好现在、立刻、马上就告诉她自己后悔了前面的那些混账话，拿起自己母亲的相片起誓自己绝不会放弃最后的家人，然后抱起尼禄告诉他永远不要害怕。但是秒针滴答，世界安静，只有婴儿的啼哭打破她精神的壁垒逐渐渗入她的耳膜。但丁站在他的面前，嘴唇因倔强而颤抖。

“那你自己去吧！”她全力在那张脸上挥出一拳，然后头也不回地摔门而去，只想找个恶魔扎堆的地方用暴力发泄，甚至忘了在临走前最后抱一次小尼禄。

于是一切沉默。他没有躲，也不想躲，直到事务所的大门停止震动才慢慢扭回头，抬起自己被打向一侧的脸，伸出双手把桌上的孩子抱进自己的怀里。“别哭了。”他轻轻地说，用鼻尖去蹭尼禄脸上的泪珠，嘬着嘴巴哄他，在事务所里来回走着颠动。“别哭了，尼禄，恶魔是不会哭的。”他疲惫地低语，像是在对自己说。恶魔的恢复能力已经让他感觉不到脸上的疼痛了，但不管多少拳头都无法消除他此刻的自责。

乘上去佛杜纳的船时他已经停止了天人交战，脑海里的争论双双噤了声。他站在甲板上，单手抱着尼禄，另一边的手提箱里装着他的奶瓶和衣服。他不肯低头，直直地看向远方愈来愈近的小岛。他从没那么平静与安静过，身体也僵硬得降低温度，年轻的面容接近木讷，仿佛世界已经趋于扁平，地圆说不再存在，这艘船再向前开上一海里就会从边缘坠落。

然后他到达，敲门，交谈，签字，移交，离开。

他为了让自己下定决心自始至终都没有对尼禄多说一句话，连句告别的“我走了”都没有。他强迫自己冰冷，命令自己在尼禄意识到了什么而皱起脸时保持面无表情与无动于衷。

不要回头。他对自己说。

大门关闭，尼禄的哭声离他越来越远，他沿着街道向下走去，机器一样麻木地驱动双腿，好像这种机械性的动作是他精神上的发条，只要一直持续下去别停下，就不会任何情感从胸口输出。天已经暗了，最后一班离开佛杜纳的船就要开了，他站在码头，检票员逆着风冲他招手，嘴唇张合，而他觉得自己身处于另一个世界——他又站在了那个悬崖，周围的一切都在崩塌，维吉尔面对着他向后坠下，他大吼着伸手去抓，但抓到的只有手心里的最后一道伤口。这几乎成了他的梦魇，代替了儿时躲藏的衣柜侵扰着他的安眠，每当他从梦中醒来时都是一身的冷汗，直到把床边的尼禄压上胸口，紊乱的心跳才能渐渐平复。可这一次呢？向下坠落的换成了小小的柔软的婴孩，甚至还是他亲手推开的，连伸手去抓时的悲痛都显得虚情假意。麻药失效了，口含泥土的酸涩如蛛网般蔓延，“这是为了尼禄好”根本就是为了说服自己而欺骗自己的假命题。但丁回了头，远处的收容所里飘来他黑夜里的萤火虫，在迷雾中熹微又坚定地伸出翅膀。

他承认了，他后悔了，他从一开始就知道自己一定会为这个愚蠢的决定悔恨终生：那是尼禄，他的侄子，和他流淌着相同血液的家人，是他快速转动眼球时出现的食梦貘，是他今后都愿意为之好好活下去的借口，是他用桀骜散漫与玩世不恭层层叠叠堆砌起来的伪装也无法遮掩的渴求。

“好吧！好吧！你赢了！”但丁大吼，转身跑回收容所，拍打着大门大喊着对不起他后悔了，在管理人员为他的出尔反尔而感到欣慰的责备中抱起了尼禄。男孩哭累了，回到家人的怀抱时还在昏睡。

“拯救世界的机会可不多，但是为什么回回都能送到我手中？”但丁抱起尼禄，用食指去戳他的小鼻子，很没脾气地冲他抱怨，“听到了吗？臭小子，你这个就知道吃饭睡觉和我要抱抱的小累赘，我这是在拯救世界你懂吗？以免你以后又因为觉得自己被抛弃像你的蠢蛋老爹一样走上一条不归路！嗯？怎么醒了？看到了吗？是我！好了不许笑了！我们现在回家！你最好给我快点长大然后替我去接委托赚钱干活！”

晚饭是各种大杂烩在一起的焗饭。但丁把冰箱里剩下的那些外卖都倒在了一起，撒上了些芝士塞进了烤箱。当了快十年的奶妈也没让他学会怎么做顿好饭，只能说尼禄不挑食实在是他的幸运，不管做什么都会吃得一干二净，最近还给他煎了几回鸡蛋。

“我明天要出去一趟。”但丁在餐桌上宣布，“一个新的委托工作，在莫雷岛，离这儿有点远，而且还有点难搞，所以你得自己在家住几天了。”

“是那个金色长发、还戴着墨镜的女人叫你去的那个吗？”

“你怎么知道的？”

“那天晚上我没睡着，听到外面好大的动静就出来了，趴在二楼的栏杆上看见的。” 他用眼睛示意了自己当时的位置，手上还在用勺刮陶瓷碗边沿上黏住的芝士丝，又朝但丁眨了眨眼，“我还看见你被捅了。”

“你知道吗？”但丁向后一靠，握着勺子笔直指向对面，没让他继续描述下去，“我今晚要把你的头发剃光。”

这导致尼禄洗碗的时候不停地转身，谨慎又警惕，每隔三十秒回头呲牙一次，以防那个拿着剪刀的恶魔会突然扑过来做出令人发指的邪恶行径。但丁看他拿满是泡泡的碗碟做威胁只觉得好笑，于是故意趁他不看自己的时候向前移动，等男孩回头又装出一副“哎呀我被发现了”的样子向后倒退，直到他向前多走了一米，被尼禄拿着叉子一顿比划才终于停止了捉弄。他悠闲地靠在冰箱上，抱着胳膊歪着头，看男孩熟练地将盘子放入沥水架，心里想着是不是到了该好好教尼禄一些剑术的时候。

“你这次要去多长时间？”他还是被剪了头发，只是短了一些，和但丁十来岁时的发型差不多。

“不知道。大概三天？五天？应该不会超过一周。”

“这次的委托是什么内容？我看到那个大姐姐和你的妈妈长得很像。”

“回来我再告诉你。”但丁含糊的回答，因心中的线索陷入思考。

“好吧……”好奇心没能得到满足，尼禄有些不开心地撅起了嘴巴。他不知道但丁即将面临的是魔界曾经的帝王，不过就算他知道了也不会冒出丝毫“他回不来了”的念头，在他的心里，但丁的能力接近于无敌。

“那你可不可以给我带把剑回来？不要木头的，我想要一把真正的剑！就像叛逆那样的！我想快点有力量，这样下次有委托就可以和你一起去了！”

“又在想这个！”嘴甜的臭小子。但丁呼噜了一把男孩的头毛，在心里哼哼着尼禄在某些地方真是和他老爹一个模子刻出来的，老天保佑他长大后也能率直如现在，“好了好了，我会考虑的！但是现在快点睡觉！”

他在尼禄的额头上亲了一下，示意他不许再出声，男孩点了点头，也凑过去吻了他的脸颊，并附上一句“晚安”。尼禄蝉蛹似的翻身，背对着但丁弓身侧躺，蜷缩在被子下像一枚小小的蛋包饭——其实他早已从但丁的房间独立，不过这是他们之间遵守多年的约定：出发的前一夜和回来后的那一晚都要睡在一起。

这个建议最初是尼禄提出来的，不过鉴于但丁也一直有这个想法，所以也不能完全算作尼禄一个人的主意。而且说实话，但丁挺喜欢和尼禄一起睡的，他不好意思直接承认自己对男孩的依赖，但他时常觉得自己才是尼禄收养的未成年。尼禄只要求了但丁临行的那一夜，而返程的同眠由但丁提出，于是共识达成，他们的拥抱一前一后地夹起了中间的暂别，就算一个人是因为担心对方丢下自己不管，一个人是为了确认自己回来后对方还在。

“但丁……你睡了吗？”月光透过窗帘上的破洞撒进窗前的地板上，极其缓慢地移动，尼禄压着声音瓮声瓮气地问了这么一句，每个字都小心翼翼的，尾音因为犹豫被拖得长长的。

“嗯？没睡？怎么了？”但丁眼睛都没睁，那声鼻音还因为困倦消掉了前半程的声音，像是捅破窗纸一样在后半程才漏出来。尼禄的后背贴着他的身体，用小孩子独有的高体温在肚子上散发着他喜欢的那种热意。

“……”尼禄没有立刻回答，在但丁看不见的阴影里又攥紧了被子，脸热得发烫，要是但丁现在把灯打开，会看到这孩子连耳朵根都是红的。他的嘴巴张开又合上，直到但丁快以为他睡着了才打气似的对自己点点头，终于开了口，“我的，我的小鸡鸡好像比别的小朋友都大，我是不是得了什么病啊？”

他问出来了。

尼禄屏住呼吸，手心湿透，整个身体都僵掉了，紧张地等待但丁的回答，但是他没等到另一个鼻音浓重的声音，反倒是一阵地震似的颤抖从但丁的身体传到床上又蔓延到他身上。但丁笑得不行，忍了几下还是出了声，边笑还边拍尼禄的肩。尼禄臊得整个人缩得更小了，恨不得把自己埋进被子底下三百公里永世不见但丁，咬紧着后槽牙要自己的自尊心坚持住别在这里哭。

笑了半响，但丁终于停住了，擦了擦眼泪去安慰尼禄，“没事，你没病，小鸡鸡长得比别人大是件好事。等你长大就知道了，很多人都喜欢大一点的小鸡鸡呢。”

“那你呢？你喜欢吗？”

尼禄对生殖器官的困惑和不依不饶的问题让但丁彻底清醒了，那问号像是弹弓夹住的小石头，精准地弹到他的额头正中发出命中的响声。他该怎么回答？但丁笑不出来了，呆呆地思考，他的精神世界从给第一次给尼禄洗澡向宇宙大爆炸倒塌，直到尼禄以为他偷偷睡着了才终于做出答复：“喜欢，我也喜欢。不会有人因为你小鸡鸡太大而讨厌你的，行了快睡吧，晚安晚安。”

“嗯……”尼禄不确信地点点头，转过身在但丁下巴上轻轻地亲了一口，头靠在男人胸前进入睡眠，“晚安。”

尼禄小小地呵气，而但丁这回是彻底睡不着了。


End file.
